The present invention relates generally to shower fixtures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a showerhead.
The prior art is replete with showerhead designs. Conventional showerheads utilize unmodified free flow water pressure to generate a spray of water. Water exiting a traditional showerhead is sent in a single direction by the force of the water pressure created in the supply plumbing. Such systems tend to consume a substantial amount of fresh water, most of which is wasted. Furthermore, most known showerheads produce a relatively narrow shower of water rather than distributing the water over a wide area. Such narrowly focused showerheads do not produce an effective stream of water that efficiently provides a wide area of water coverage to the person taking the shower.
A showerhead according to the present invention produces an efficient and effective shower of water in a manner that conserves water. In contrast to many prior art designs, the showerhead distributes water over a relatively wide area without relying on wasteful free flow water pressure obtained directly from the supply plumbing.
Certain aspects of the present invention may be carried out in one form by a showerhead including a housing having a fluid inlet; a baffle located within the housing, the baffle having a first side, a second side, and a plurality of fluid seep holes, where the first side and at least a portion of the housing define a fluid chamber; and a fluid distribution element enclosing the baffle within the housing. The fluid distribution element is configured to release fluid obtained from the fluid seep holes.